


Baby Blue

by DanieXJ



Category: ER, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover between ER and Star Trek Voyager. Kerry's entire world gets turned upside down when she wakes up from a coma on board the Starship Voyager. She meets new people, makes new friends, and after a while she remembers old ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity Note** : Yeah, totally fully aware that in all likely hood Kerry, Kathryn, and Beverly would not have been in the same class, or more specifically Kathryn in regular Starfleet while Bev and Ker were in Starfleet Medical, but hey, it's my story... :) (Believe me, I've jiggled other character's ages also...)
> 
>  **Continuity Note #2** : Yeah, I know, Voyager had another CMO when they were poofed into the Delta Quadrant. He was male, and was all over one of the nurses when they were going boom into the Delta Quadrant. But hey, it's my story. So now, there was no dying on top of each other, just Kerry getting bounced around a bit, and her crutch getting all bent out of shape.
> 
>  **Note #3** : You know what, instead of giving away the rest of the story, I'm just going to stick with this. I've totally meshed, molded, and generally screwed up the universe that Rick Berman et al created. Just generally being me... :-D And Kerry has memories up to well, let's just say that she has memories up to "A Little Help from my Friends"

Rosemary frowned as she asked why Kerry was a patient.

Kerry was surprised, as she had thought that only Abby and her OB knew at this point. "You saw me?"

Rosemary nodded sadly and tugged at her own hospital gown. Kerry looked down and sighed, "I was..." Kerry couldn't speak the rest, and instead signed that she had lost her baby.

Rosemary looked at Kerry with sadness in her eyes. Kerry suddenly didn't know what to do with her hands anymore, and simply let them drop onto the bed. Kerry was surprised when one of Rosemary's hands crept out and clasped her own hands. It was the last straw, she just laid her head down on the bed and fell apart.

oOOOOo

"Kerry, are you okay?"

Kerry blinked the wetness out of her eyes and looked up at a futuristic ceiling with things blinking on it. "Wh..what...where am I?"

Kerry tried to move her head, worried that she had been hurt, had lost time, but it seemed to be in some sort of restraint. She couldn't remember anything after falling apart in front of Rosemary. She tried to sit up, but was stopped by a male hand. The female voice was the one who spoke again, "Don't strain yourself Kerry. You're finally back with us. Just rest for a few hours more. We'll talk later Commander."

Kerry's eyes blinked with sleep and her last thought before the sedative kicked in was, 'Commander'?

oOOOOo

Kerry opened her eyes and groaned, "God that's bright." The first place her hand went was to her abdomen.

The same female voice from before spoke, "Lights three quarters." And the lights dimmed to a less bright setting. "You probably want to be able to see me."

Kerry steeled herself and moved so that she was sitting up against the back of the... futuristic bed. She blinked, "Lord, I'm hallucinating."

The red headed woman laughed with boundless joy. "No Kerry, although after I tell you what has happened in the last six years you will wish you were."

Kerry furrowed her eyebrows, "6 years. What? Where am I?"

The red head took a deep breath, "You're on the USS Voyager in the Delta Quadrant. You've been in a coma for six and a half years."

Kerry rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Of course..."

The red head's eyes lit up, while the rest of her face stayed reserved, "So you remember?"

Kerry shook her head, "No, that was sarcasm, you have that here in the..." Kerry made quote marks, "future?"

The red head raised her eyebrows, "Yes, yes we do. I'm sorry, it's just that we've been using the EMH, The Doctor, as he likes to be called, for so long. I forget that most Starfleet doctors are sarcastic."

Kerry ran a hand through her hair and did a mental double take as she ran the hand again, "Hell that's short. First thing I do in this...reality..." she looked around, "Grow my hair out. Oh, and the sarcasm is a defense mechanism against the death... or maybe the cafeteria food."

The red head nodded, "So, you've said before." Kerry frowned at this, "What do you remember about 6 1/2 years ago?"

Kerry's frown deepened, "I was a resident at County General Hospital in Chicago Illinois." Kerry paused, "20th Century. Was Chief Resident, then an Attending, the whole acting/interim chief crap, finally actual chief of the ER. But you say I was in a coma?" Kerry wanted to get to the bottom of her situation, figure out what her drink had been spiked with.

The red head nodded, "Who do you remember?"

"From the coma?" The red head nodded seriously again, Kerry decided she might as well start at the beginning, "John Carter, Abby Lockhart...?"

The red head nodded, it was really getting on Kerry's nerves. "Sergent John Carter, he's a Security man, and he and the former Maquis Abigail Lockhart recently got married. Not the first on board, but not the last."

Kerry stared intently at the red head, "You're Katie, Kathy...no, you hate being called Kathy." Kerry blinked, "Kath..."

Kathryn Janeway smiled softly, "Yes. Do you remember anything else?"

Kerry shook her head, "No."

"How about from... the coma...?" Kathryn successfully kept the disappointment out of her voice.

"Kim Legaspi."

Kathryn nodded and looked to the side, "Your first girlfriend, Maquis, and of course, she wound up with Chakotay, and being stranded in the Delta Quadrant with the rest of us."

Kerry blinked, "First girlfriend?"

Kathryn had a slightly alarmed look on her face, "Yeah. You two went out when you were both in med school. Broke up not long afterwards when she quit med school before graduating and joined the Maquis, and you went into Starfleet." Kathryn winced, "You Weavered some good interns when you heard about that."

Kerry concentrated, "Sandy Lopez?"

"Part of one of the Hazard Teams, got us out of many pickles. You went out with her for a bit after Lt. Legaspi broke up with you. Don't really know why you two broke up."

Kerry crushed her jaws together for a moment before she swallowed and took a deep breath. She rolled her shoulders with a wince, "Do I have to stay here?"

Kathryn looked over at a bald man in a blue and black jumpsuit, who simply shrugged. "Of course not. You may even remember something if you are not confined to Sickbay."

"Sickbay." Kerry tried the word out as she slowly got out of bed and looked up as Kathryn handed her a crutch. Kerry stared at it for a moment. "Did you not have one in the coma?"

Kerry shook her head, "Yes, yes I did have one. I just... is there anywhere I should stay away from?"

Kathryn shook her head, "Of course not Kerry. You're the CMO. Everyone knows... they know."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Great... hey everyone, the Doc's off her rocker... let's see if we can play tricks on her...It'll be just like at County..." Kerry kept up her mumbling as she walked out the door of Sickbay.

Kathryn laughed almost sadly, "Well, she might not remember us. But she is still Commander Kerry Weaver."


	2. Chapter 2

"May I help you?"

Kerry looked around the biggest room she'd come upon so far. "Hmm...bet that you work in..." she looked at the plate with the name of the room on it, "Astrometrics because other than the Medical Facilities, and I assume, the Bridge, it is the damn biggest room on the ship. By the way... who are you?"

"I am Seven of Nine. A former Borg drone. Do not be alarmed, I am not part of the Collective any longer."

Kerry closed her eyes as she spoke, "Seven... I have no idea who Borg are. So, no, I'm not alarmed. But I do have a question." Seven cocked her head to one side, "How do you stand in those heels."

Seven looked down and back up to Kerry's face, "I have indeed been considering changing my foot attire to... I believe they are called sneakers..., or standard Starfleet issue boots."

Kerry nodded, "Go with the sneakers Seven. Starfleet Boots are the epitome of evil."

Seven tilted her head to one side, "I thought that you had no memory of Starfleet or your life before the coma?"

Kerry made a face, "They come in flashes. Let's see, I've relived loosing my virginity. That one wasn't too bad. And also the first time I got drunk on Romulan Ale. That one was kinda bad. Now all I have to do is remember what the hell Romulan Ale is."

Seven shifted into information mode, "The Romulans are an off shoot of the Vulcans. They bleed green blood, have pointed ears, are devious, and are one of the larger races in the Alpha Quadrant."

Kerry frowned and looked around, "Is there somewhere to sit in this place?"

Seven gestured to the stairs, "In this room I spend most of my time standing."

Kerry nodded and sat on the platform in front of the large screen. "You said these green blooded, pointy eared, devious fellows live in the Alpha Quadrant, and Kath said something about Voyager our... ship," Seven nodded and Kerry continued, "being in the Delta Quadrant? So I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that there are Beta and Gamma Quadrants?"

Seven nodded, "If you wish I could make you a PADD with a brief, as brief as it can be, summary of..." Seven was at a loss for words, a definite rare occurrence, "...everything."

Kerry started at the basics, "PADD?"

"Personal access display device." Seven held up the PADD that she was looking at and Kerry nodded her understanding. A few minutes later Seven handed two PADDs to Kerry. "Life as we know it wouldn't fit on one PADD."

Kerry chuckled, "Do you mind if I read it here?"

Seven inclined her head, "Not at all Commander, I seldom have company while I do my work, and when I do..."

"They're interrupting you."

Seven's head tilted to one side, "Are you remembering Commander Weaver?"

Kerry shook her head, "Just know the type Seven. I'll be as quiet as a small gray quadruped."

Seven nodded and got to work. Kerry became engrossed in the PADDs.

oOOOOo

Seven glanced up when she felt Kerry's gaze on her. "You have remembered who the Borg are Commander." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and it was true.

Kerry shook her head as if to clear her vision. "I... please, would you call me Kerry, Doctor Weaver, Red, Doc, Hey you, anything but Commander." Kerry took a deep breath, "And yes, I have. Nothing concrete, just... yes, I have. Did I know you before Seven?"

Seven shook her head in a very economical way. "No. Captain Janeway rescued me from the Borg during Voyager's travels. Co... Doctor Weaver, why do you ask me these questions instead of the Captain?"

Kerry shrugged, "You seem more informed than the Captain."

"Hi Seven I... Who are you?"

Seven looked down, "Naomi Wildman, I believe that is considered rude."

Naomi blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry."

Kerry smiled, "That's okay Seven. Straight to the point. I like that. I'm Kerry Weaver."

Naomi's eyebrows went up, "The Coma Lady?"

Kerry didn't bat an eyelash, "Something like that."

"I'm Naomi Wildman. I was born here."

Kerry nodded, "Do you go to school Naomi?"

"My Mom teaches me, and I learn from Seven and the Doctor, and Tom too. But don't tell my mom about that. Why do you have a crutch. Can't the doctor heal it?"

Kerry furrowed her eyebrows. "You know what, I'm not sure Naomi." Kerry tilted her head to one side, "Is your mother's name Samantha? She was pregnant... I think I examined her."

Naomi nodded, "You don't remember stuff?"

Kerry nodded sadly, "Something like that."

Naomi patted Kerry on the shoulder, "You'll remember Dr. Weaver."

Seven nodded. "I concur."


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn gestured that Kerry should sit down on the couch. "I feel, out of place Kath..."

Kathryn smiled a little sadly, "That seems to be a given Ker... have you remembered more?"

A small smile came to Kerry's face, "Oh I remember some definite things from the Academy..."

Kathryn shook her head, "Just tell me you don't remember our second Appalachian trip?"

"I won't tell you then, but I do." Kerry sighed, "I don't know if I'll ever remember everyone and everything."

"What do you think happened Kerry?"

Kerry shrugged, "My best guess is that I was in some sort of dream state. I did do my dissertation on the Ancient Ways of Medicine..."

"Why don't you think you'll remember everything?"

Kerry shrugged, "Pessimist in me?"

Kathryn frowned a little, "Thing is, I've never known you to be a pessimist Ker, you were always the one who kept everyone else's spirit's up. By hook or by prank."

Kerry rested her hands on her stomach, "Maybe one day I can be again, but just too much happened while I was in the coma. It was depressing, I... she I guess, was lonely, totally involved in her job, and every relationship she was in seemed to... explode in her face."

Kathryn winced, "Well,... that last one does sound familiar..."

Kerry shook her head and raised an eyebrow, "You know Kath, I have remembered enough to ask you. Are you  
insane?"

Kathryn shrugged, "That depends. You mean Seven?"

Kerry nodded, "She's a Borg Kathryn... was... I know. It isn't her I'm worried about. What if they come..." Kathryn smiled a cunning smile, and Kerry shook her head, "You're craftier than I thought Kath."

Kathryn looked down, "It wasn't easy to do Ker. But I didn't have much choice. We're in the Delta Quadrant, their home."

Kerry nodded with a sigh and looked out the Ready Room's windows. "Yes, so I've been told. How did you manage that Kathryn. I mean, sure, so you got the Three Red Musketeers and our significant others..." Kathryn shot Kerry a look, "Sorry, and friends... lost in Eastern North America once... still."

oOOOOo

_"We're lost..."_

_"No, we're not, we're just taking...the long way."_

_Cadet Kathryn Janeway shook her head, "Nope Ker, we are lost."_

_Medical Cadet Kerry Weaver bantered back, "Well, who gave away our Tricorder to the First Years? Hmmm?"_

_Kathryn shrugged, "They looked like they needed it, and... I know exactly where we are."_

_Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Where are we then? Ow... Damn it, what was that..."_

_Kathryn started to crouch down to look at Kerry's leg. "What is it, your hip? You should get that taken care of all ready Ker." Kerry put a hand on Kathryn's shoulder to stop her._

_Kerry shook her head, "It was nothing Kath, I guess, I just thought that I felt something cut me." Kerry shook her head. "Never mind."_

_Kathryn looked back to where her good friend Hobbes Johnson and Ensign Jack Crusher were talking. Medical Cadets Kim Legaspi and Beverly Howard were also deep in conversation. "What do you think of Crusher?"_

_Kerry looked towards the other four people and back to the trail, "Kind of a nerd if you ask me..."_

_Kathryn chuckled, "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" She looked around, "Okay, we're lost, and now we're going to miss dinner."_

_Kerry shrugged, "So I'll whip something up when we get back..."_

_"With Kim's help?" Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows and Kerry shook her head, "Hey, you give me enough grief about Hobbes."_

_"His name is Mark, Kath..."_

_Kim tapped Kerry on the shoulder, "Uh, Ker, hun...I think we're lost."_

_Everyone stopped walking. Hobbes had a smirk on his face, Beverly was trying to keep a smirk off her face, and Jack just stood there._

_"Why is everyone staring at me, I'm a scientist not a navigator..."_

_Kerry rolled her eyes and put a hand in her jacket, "Good thing I came prepared..." She whipped out a cylinder."_

_"Is it bigger than a bread box." Beverly quipped._

_Kerry laughed as she popped the top off, "Actually, it is if you roll it out..."_

_Kim was next to Kerry in a moment, "Where the hell did you find an old fashioned map Ker?"_

_Kerry shrugged, "I was bumming around the library doing research for my Thesis, stumbled across these." She pointed, "That's a Vernal Pool, and it looks like it is the only one in the area. If we follow it north." She pulled Hobbes' watch towards her and pointed towards the north, "Then we'll hit civilization within twenty or so minutes..."_

_"How do you know it's a Vernal Pool..." Jack Crusher seemed to be either concerned or curious._

_Kerry crutched closer to the pool that only had about two and a half inches of water in it. "See the tree roots?" Everyone nodded, "They're up that much because for some of the year they're under more water than this."_

_Jack moved closer to the vernal pool, "Hey, what are these?"_

_Kerry knelt down with a groan and placed her crutch next to her, "Well, they appear to be Wood Frog eggs."_

_Kathryn closed her eyes, "Lord, you're going to touch them to make sure aren't you?"_

_Kerry smirked as she carefully picked up the greasy greenish clear sack of goo. "I definitely think that they are, but I don't know why they are so far on the edge of the water."_

_"Oh lord, she's going to wade in..."_

_Jack held his hand out, "I can do it, wouldn't want for a pretty lass like you to get wet."_

_Both Kim and Beverly rolled their eyes. Kerry just smiled, "They should be attached to some sort of plant life, a little down in the water."_

_Hobbes sidled up to Kathryn, "Is it just me, or does Mr. Crusher seem to be flirting with Kerry?"_

_"Just you Hobbes..."_

_Hobbes raised an eyebrow, "Right...well, we should start following this before we are all dragged into the pool by Kerry." This got him an elbow in the stomach from his 'friend'._

oOOOOo

Kathryn shoved Kerry lightly, "Oh, come on, those old horse trails are so confusing, with all the trees that stand right in your path, and the rocks, and... vernal pools... Now, Indiana...there's a place that makes sense."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you say, you're the Captain. Course, you're not the one who got a scratch all the way up her leg. I still have the scar, went right through the damn jeans and didn't even rip them."

Kathryn shrugged, "You're the doctor Doctor..."

Kerry shook her head with a slight smile, "So, as Captain, do I get my job back as a Doctor, or do I get to stay in comfortable civvies all day?"

Kathryn shook her head, "Nope, back to the blue for you Commander. First staff meeting is tomorrow. We're getting ready for a Sha'll summit. Matriarchal society."

Kerry nodded and rubbed her hands together. "Those... I like."

Kathryn smiled, "That you have said before. 0800 tomorrow is the meeting." Kerry nodded.

oOOOOo

Tuvok met Kerry at the door of the Observation lounge. "Commander Weaver, it is... good... to see you among the conscious."

Kerry nodded seriously, "If I didn't know any better Tuvok, I'd say that you just cracked a joke."

Harry nervously put a hand out, "You uh... performed a physical on me when I came aboard ma'am. I'm Harry Kim... Ensign... Chief Operations Officer."

Tom rolled his eyes, "Usually Har-man here is more suave and sophisticated than that. We've already met... Lieutenant Tom Paris, former criminal. Married to the bumpy headed woman over there." B'Elanna shot Tom a death glare. "Don't think you got the pleasure of checking my medicalness before you got knocked back  
into the 20th Century. Oh, I'm Pilot extraordinaire, and inventor of the Delta Flyer."

Kerry nodded, and once she got past him, rolled her eyes. The 'bumpy headed woman' was the next to approach Kerry, "B'Elanna Torres. This must be a lot to take in?"

Kerry shrugged, "Deadly brain tumors, jacking off Opossums, people who think they are dogs. Let me tell you, coming out of that coma was the best thing that ever happened to my psyche." Kerry tilted her head to one side, "Let me guess, Chief Engineer?"

B'Elanna nodded, surprised, "Yes, how did you know?"

Kerry smiled as a happy memory came to her. There seemed to be less of them than the not so happy ones. "An old talent that a Hermat taught me. S/he said that all engineers stand the same way, well, except for hir, no one could tell that s/he was an engineer. Total poppycock..." Kerry paused and looked over at Tom and back to B'Elanna, "Now, I know you two... have a child, but... be careful during your extracurricular activities."

B'Elanna blinked as Kerry continued to her seat, but waited to sit down. She inclined her head towards Chakotay, "Commander Chakotay."

"Dr. Weaver, do you need to sit down?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Not at the moment Commander. Why do you ask?"

Chakotay looked down at the crutch she carried and used in her right hand. "Yes, I could have had it repaired, no it isn't because of Polio, and no, I won't tell you unless you ask the question."

Chakotay nodded, but didn't speak. He heard Kerry mumble something that sounded like, "worse than 'lucci."

Kathryn came in before Chakotay could comment on the mumble, "Let's get this meeting started. Chakotay, is everything ready for the Sha'll dinner?"

Chakotay nodded, "Yes Captain, although I'm not sure why you agreed to their demand that it be women only."

Kathryn inclined her head as she hid a smile, "If you really wish to go you may of course. But per their request, are allowed no clothes at this function. Your  
choice." Chakotay didn't speak. "Very well, Seven, B'Elanna, you, and your teams, are ready for this summit?"

"Yes Captain."

"Affirmative Captain."

Kathryn folded her hands over the PADD on the table, "Very good. Seven, I would like you to give Commander Weaver a run down on Sha'll customs." Kathryn resisted rolling her eyes, "Seven is one of the only people who seems to remember them all."

Seven inclined her head towards Kathryn, who turned towards B'Elanna, "B'Elanna, make sure the female crew is ready for this. There are a lot of... different rules. And if we didn't need the dilithium, I would shuck it all."

B'Elanna nodded, grim faced, "Yes Captain, we're doing okay right now, but we're getting lower than a legless man."

Kathryn gave into a small smirk and stood up, "Very well, make sure you keep this ship running during the summit Commander."

Chakotay smiled, "Aye, Aye, Ma'am. Me 'un the boys'll do our best eh..."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at Chakotay's impression of an accent from where Kathryn couldn't even guess. "Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

"So here I am, in therapy, with my first girlfriend, who became one of the Maquis, then got stranded with a comatose me in the Delta Quadrant, and instead of helping out in Sickbay like a good little almost-Psychiatrist she decided to take up counseling this crazy bunch. Not to mention the fact that you have the wrong color hair..."

Kim twirled a lock of the said mahogany colored hair into her view and nodded slowly, "And how does that make you feel?"

Kerry raised a threatening eyebrow, "That better've been a joke Legaspi."

Kim nodded, "Look, we both know who you are..." Kim winced along with Kerry, "Okay, scratch that, I know who you are, and you seem to be either faking it well or kind of know who you are. Captain Janeway wants to make sure that you've flushed this... other reality... out of your mind. Do you have any ideas what it was?"

Kerry nodded and sat back, glad for the more casual atmosphere that had descended on the room, "Actually I've been doing reading. I think that it might have been the Caretaker's doing. He... it didn't do it on purpose, but maybe for some random reason I was a side effect. I... I know, I'm reaching. I guess I just, don't really know. Annoys the hell out of me."

Kim smiled and nodded, "Is there anything that disturbed you about your... Chicago reality?"

Kerry thought for a moment, "Yes, the fact that she didn't come out until she was middle aged. I know that I wasn't exactly young when I came out, even to myself. But I was still in my 20s. It doesn't make sense."

Kim nodded slowly, pondering, "Okay, how about this, you were in a coma six and a half years. It wasn't until only a bit ago that you came out, if I'm doing my math correctly from what you've told me. So... you were really five when you came out..." A smirk came to the brunette's face.

Kerry furrowed her eyebrows, not bothering to look up at Kim, "Hmm...I guess. What about me ripping your heart out and serving it to you cold on a platter."

Kim smirked as Kerry looked up, "Guilt for breaking up with me all those years ago? I still say it was your first of many mistakes involving women."

Kerry pursed her lips, "That's not very therapist-like of you Legaspi."

Kim shrugged, "I took this gig when Neelix and Kes, not in that order, left because unlike Torres, Chakotay and all the other Maquis, I've found that I don't particularly like getting shot by species that I don't even know the name of. Let's just call this my desk job. Any more questions?"

"I think it was my anger at you for joining the damn Maquis in the first place. You could have been the best in Starfleet Kim..." Kerry shook her head, "That is why in the Chicago reality I hung you out to dry and did it damn well."

Kim nodded and wrote something down. Kerry snatched the PADD out of Kim's hand. "Oh, that's funny Legaspi. How about you, have you..." Kerry glanced down at the PADD, "...gotten any lately? How many susceptible women have fallen to your charms?"

Kim groaned, "Too few, and none for the past... argh... I can't even remember. When whoever created the Delta Quadrant... created it, she/he/it forgot to include the lesbians. Heck there are more lesbians on Vulcan. Course they call themselves," Kim mumbled unintelligible syllables, "...or something. Vulcan is worse than Latin."

"Like Goa'uld..." Kerry smiled.

Kim tilted her head to one side, "What?"

Kerry smiled, "Sorry, just a preposterous show in the Chicago reality, cute leading woman though. The bad guys were called Goa'uld and that was their language. Taken from Egyptian Hieroglyphics. Look are we done for the "session" because I need to finally get briefed about tomorrow's summit."

Kim nodded, "Uh, yes. Same time, same place next week?"

Kerry nodded and rolled her eyes, "Better watch out Legaspi, you might get good at this therapist thing. After all, you were a real Psychiatrist in my coma reality."

Kim rolled her eyes.

oOOOOo

"Hey Naomi, what'cha doin' here?"

Seven answered from the other side of the mess hall. "I hope it is not a disturbance Dr. Weaver."

Kerry shook her head negatively at Seven and smiled at Naomi, "Hmm... so you get a lesson in the rules from Seven also?"

Naomi nodded, "Plus my Mom is letting me stay up past my bed time." Naomi practically beamed at this.

Seven moved towards Kerry and Naomi, who had crawled up onto Kerry's lap. Seven inquired, "Are you not past the age of lapsitting?"

Kerry smiled, "Nah, it's been six years since I've had anyone on my lap. I've got some extra mileage on it that Naomi can use."

Naomi laughed behind her hand, "You sound like Tom."

Kerry gasped in mock fright, "Oh the humanity."

Seven looked up at Kerry and Naomi. "The most important thing to know about the Sha'll is that in Terran terms, they are all female." Kerry opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no words escaped, so Seven continued. "In the government there are also strict roles. The President, I'm loosely translating these positions, is a woman. The Prime Minister is a man, and the rest of the jobs are either or..."

Kerry nodded, "Like the J'naii, or the Hermats?"

"In a way Doctor Weaver..."

Naomi interrupted Seven, "But Seven, you said that everyone on the planet was a woman?"

Seven nodded, "Actually I said everyone on the planet was female. The only difference is a slight elevation of specific hormone levels in the...women..."

Kerry frowned, "If they have no male of the species, how do they..." Kerry glanced down at Naomi's head, "Reproduce... Asexually?"

"Ewww..."

Kerry smiled, while Seven paused to let Naomi stop voicing her displeasure at the current topic. "The Doctor believes that they have evolved so that two eggs are able to merge."

Kerry frowned, "But if you say they evolved then why would the male cease to exist, did a male ever exist?" A small smirk came to Kerry's face, "Is there a messy planet full of only males out there?"

"I would suggest taking that up with the Doctor, at a later time."

"Yeah, eww..."

Kerry smiled, "Sorry for interrupting your lesson, and weirding you out Naomi." Kerry gave Naomi a mini noogie on the head.

"They have asked that we observe their customs..."

"So, I assume Kath is appearing as the President? Who's the Prime Minister?" Seven didn't say anything, but simply stared back at Kerry. "Tell me you're kidding. Hell... did I ever pick the wrong week to wake up, and to think I passed up the agonizing pain of loosing a child instead of this..."

Seven frowned, but then simply handed Kerry a PADD, "Here are the parameters."

Kerry stifled a groan, "How about you Seven?"

"I am head of R&D Captain Janeway said."

Kerry looked the PADD over and chuckled, "Okay, it isn't all bad, just mostly bad... I get to see Lopez in a... what does this say, skirt, dress, or other article of clothing that you believe is womanly."

As Kerry chuckled, Naomi let out a small snore. Kerry smiled, "I should probably get her back to her quarters huh. Her mom'll have my head."

"Will you be able to?"

Kerry smirked, "Yes Seven, I've lived with this for most of my adult life, in my fake or barely remembered life. You should be worrying about more important things like if Kath'll make some horrible faux pas."

Seven nodded, "I will be in Astrometrics to continue our...briefing."

Kerry nodded and slowly got up, carrying Naomi along with her on her good hip.

oOOOOo

Seven took a bit more oxygen in than she would have needed at any other time, she spotted Kathryn alone and decided that this would be a good time to talk to her about her concerns. Not to mention the fact that it would be less likely that another Sha'll female would ask her to dance.

"Captain?"

Kathryn looked over at Seven, "Seven, you look stunning."

Seven looked down at the silver and blue dress that clung to her curves much like her biosuit did. "I have a concern about Dr. Weaver."

"Really? She was generally open minded about things at the Academy, but," Kathryn shook her head sadly, "I have no idea what this coma reality has done to her."

"I will rephrase, I have a concern about her health Captain."

Kathryn studied Kerry for a moment, she was engaged in what looked like deep conversation with B'Elanna. "Shouldn't you take this up with the doctor?"

"I believe she's pregnant..."

Kathryn kept her mouth closed on the outside, but inside it was wagging open. "I-why do you say this Seven?"

Seven's face seemed more serious than usual, "She said something about losing a child Captain. She said it in mock jest, but I believe that she is..."

"...grieving?" Seven nodded, "But you said that you thought she still was pregnant. You don't often misspeak Seven."

"And I have not misspoken Captain. I believe she is still pregnant."

Kathryn quirked an eyebrow at Seven, "Let me guess, you want me to broach the subject?"

Seven nodded, "You and she were friends, at the Academy, she said. I have only known her for days."

Kathryn shook her head, "We're about on equal footing Seven, she doesn't know me any better than she knows you."

"And that disturbs you?"

Kathryn pursed her lips, "Well, I did consider having a passionate fling for a couple of those first days."

Seven blinked in rapid succession, "Considered?"

Kathryn swallowed down the wrong tube and started coughing. She quickly waved off the various Sha'll and Voyager personnel who started to move to assist her. "Uh, yes, yes. But I decided against it. In this case, two red heads, both of us always having to be in command of the situation. Mount St. Helens and Mount Vesuvius all in one." Kathryn looked over to where yet another Sha'll was approaching Seven. "I will talk to her Seven."

"Thank you."

oOOOOo

"I am Shar'ee, leader of the Sha'll"

Kerry inclined her head in a slight bowing fashion, "Dr. Kerry Weaver, Chief Medical Officer."

Shar'ee inclined her head, "You wish to have dilithium crystals. Why?"

Kerry blinked, "You get right to the point."

Shar'ee actually looked a bit flummoxed, "Is that against your customs?"

Kerry smiled, keeping her teeth not visible, she vaguely remembered learning the hard way that a toothy grin got you into more trouble than it was worth. "Of course not. But I am not the most diplomatic of the crew, and definitely not an engineer. But if you have a broken bone. I'm your man." Kerry just stopped herself from cracking up at her own unintentional pun.

Shar'ee inclined her head, either not getting the inadvertent pun, or ignoring it. "I will keep that in mind Doctor." With that she left, most likely to look  
for Kathryn or B'Elanna.

Seven practically swooped down on Kerry, "Have you had any trouble Doctor Weaver?"

Kerry shook her head, "Not at all Seven. Please. Have a seat. You seem to have been dancing the night away."

Seven looked towards the dance floor. "Everyone has continued to come to me to ask for a dance. In the spirit of diplomacy I danced, but I do not understand why."

Kerry looked Seven up and down, "Mmmm... I think I know why." Seven looked intently at Kerry, obviously she wanted this mystery unrolled. "You're beautiful Seven, and it doesn't hurt that you wore your hair down."

Seven moved, almost like she was fidgeting in her seat. "That is an interesting cane, what does the figure on the head mean?"

Kerry regarded the lion's head, "You know, I'm not sure, I don't quite remember. I do remember that it has been passed down from father Weaver to son Weaver. But when I got hurt, he pissed off my two little brothers and gave it to me."

The Crewwoman who was doing the mix of Earth and Sha'll music cleared her throat. "Liuc Davases."

Seven got up, "Dr. Weaver, I believe those words mean that this is the last dance, and you have not danced all night." Seven held out her right hand. "You may leave the cane here."

Kerry tilted her head to one side before she took hold of Seven's hand and they walked to the dance floor. Kerry looked over where Shar'ee was enthusiastically dancing with a slightly less effusive Kathryn. "Seven I believe that the good leader of the Sha'll has taken a liking to our Captain."

"Do you believe the Captain is of that orientation?"

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Not even a little. I definitely remember using all my wiles on her when I was in Starfleet Medical and she was at the Academy. Nothing doing."

"Maybe you were simply the wrong wiler."

Kerry almost choked on her own breath, luckily for her the song ended and Kathryn announced that she was escorting the Sha'll delegation to the transporter room. Everyone bowed their heads and Kathryn and the Sha'll left.

Kerry took her cane from Naomi, who had practically run it over at the end of the song. "Thank you Naomi." To the rest of the room she spoke louder and more commanding, even though she still only retained about 50% of her memories she figured that her Chief Weaver voice would work here as well if not better (since she was a superior officer instead of the paperwork fairy), "Let's start cleaning."

Kim and B'Elanna looked at each other for a moment and Kerry suddenly knocked the table in front of the three of them down and yanked Seven and Naomi down behind it. A second later there was a splattering noise on the other side of the table. "I think I might have to kill Tom Paris for putting those ideas into B'Elanna's head."

Seven tilted her head, "How did you know? Have you not been in a coma for six plus years?"

Kerry pointed at Seven's eyes with two fingers, "The twinkle in Kimberly Legaspi's eyes doesn't change from decade to decade or from dream to reality. Now, what are we going to hit them with. Hmmm?"

Naomi looked like she was going to burst, this was her department. "I know, I know how we can get them..."


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn paced in front of her desk. Standing at rigid attention were Seven, B'Elanna, Kim, Sandy, and Kerry. "I could have walked back in with the Sha'll delegation. What would have happened then?"

Kerry tried hard to keep the smirk off her face, but she hadn't had that much fun since...well, for quite a while, and the smirk snuck in the back door. "They would have gotten hit by flying food?"

Kathryn growled deep in her throat. "I will think of some punishment that fits...the crime...it might involve eating Leola Root, and a whole lot of it. Dismissed." She pinned Kerry with a glare, "Except...Commander Weaver."

B'Elanna, Kim, and Sandy all gave Kerry sorrowful looks. Kerry didn't move a muscle as everyone else left. Kathryn took a deep breath, "You know you should know better."

Kerry nodded, "It won't happen again."

Kathryn sat down at her desk and studied a PADD. "And if it does, I had better be involved." Kerry managed to keep a straight face this time as Kathryn continued. "It went well though, and we're getting the dilithium. Unfortunately you're going on the away mission that's part of the agreement." Kathryn looked up at Kerry, "Call it the start of your punishment." Kathryn shook her head, "They're at their wits end. I would love to send the doctor, but..."

"...but you can't help but throw me into the fire to see if I crack now rather than later."

Kathryn grimly nodded, "Something like that. You'll go with Seven, Samantha Wildman, Kim Legaspi, Susan Lewis and the female members of the Hazard team."

Kerry furrowed her eyebrows, "Is there some reason why I'm going in with a crew of millions?"

Kathryn's mouth formed a line. "I don't have a good feeling about this mission Ker, and you're not one hundred percent yet. Call me an overprotective Captain."

Kerry nodded seriously, "And what happens if I don't cure whatever I'm supposed to cure?"

"We stall somewhere in the Delta Quadrant. No pressure."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Right. This should be...fun."\

oOOOOo

Kerry drummed her fingers on the input screen in the ship's library. She scratched her head for a moment before she heard a throat clear behind her, "Do you need some help ma'am?"

Kerry blinked and turned, "Excuse me?"

The dark haired woman smiled a little, "Well, you're in the library, I assume that you're looking for something. Can I help you find it?"

Kerry paused for a moment but nodded, "Sure, Just for the record, who are you, I haven't seen you around."

The dark haired, tall woman held her hand out, "Lieutenant Amelia Boyle ma'am. It is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you, although you're the first who has said that. Why is it an honor?"

Amelia winced, "I guess you haven't...that's...uh...classified."

This made Kerry look up quizzically, "Um. Okay. I'm looking for information on some people. Seven of Nine, Samantha Wildman, Kim Legaspi, Susan Lewis, Alex Munro, Juliet Jurot, and Sandy Lopez."

Amelia pulled up a chair and sat down next to Kerry. "Well, you could simply say their names and the computer would read out everything they have on them. Or, since we are in a library, use a slightly more... antiquated input system."

Kerry smiled at what Amelia placed on her lap, "A Keyboard, did you have to replicate this?"

Amelia shook her head as she sat back and watched Kerry type away on the keyboard. "Uh... no, I had a contact on Earth that got me them before we left...how do you know how to touch type?"

"I learned it when I was in college..." Kerry's fingers paused in mid air and she looked up, "No... I didn't... she did." Kerry closed her eyes for a moment before she stared back at the screen in front of her. "Sorry, I still get this reality confused with my time in the coma."

Amelia put a hand on Kerry's back, but quickly took it off as she felt Kerry give the smallest of twitches. "Well, I've seen weirder things in my career."

Kerry's fingers bounced on the keys without making any text input. "Dr. Weaver, is there something wrong?"

Kerry pointed at the screen and the now Ensign Susan Lewis' picture. "I know her from somewhere, but I couldn't tell you where. It says she was a Maquis?"

Amelia settled back into her chair and nodded, "Yes, one of the more, stubborn ones. She still thinks that the Captain should have transported us home instead of blowing up the Array. Gives lip to every single member of this crew except Tuvok."

"Even the Captain?"

"Especially the Captain. There's a rumor she has a bit of a crush on the Captain."

Kerry drummed her fingers on the table, "Why would Kath put her on my team..."

"Team?"

Kerry put the keyboard down, "I'm taking a Medical Team down to the surface to try and solve the Sha'll's plague problem. How about the other members. Kim Legaspi?"

Amelia shrugged, "She has slipped into the counselor role alright. Although Kes was a better listener. Most of the officers tend to stay clear of her, it's mostly the non-coms that she seems to be helping."

"And Seven of Nine."

Amelia smiled, "Well, she is the most remote person on board, except to two people. The Captain, and Naomi Wildman. She's brilliant, and on occasion she's hellishly guilty about her Borg past."

Kerry looked up at Amelia, "Naomi, Samantha's daughter."

Amelia nodded, "She's a competent officer. Loves her kid more than anything else. And she's tougher than she looks. She's been through a lot, and hasn't folded."

"Alex Munro?"

Amelia laughed, "She should have been born Alexander Munro. She's a killer Rugby player, loves being on, and in command of the Hazard Team. And nothing except Telsia stops her."

"What?"

Amelia glanced around the library. "Telsia Murphy. Makes Alex weak in the knees. But they're on the same team, and Alex is nothing if not an obeyer of the rules."

A twinkle came to Kerry's eyes. "And Crewman Jurot?"

Amelia shrugged, "She's pretty good as the Medic on the Alpha Hazard team, and has the added benefit of being from Betazed."

"Betazed?"

Amelia looked a small bit sheepish, "Sorry, Betazoids are a telepathic species. Anyway...she's a solid member of Voyager's crew, although, I don't think that the doctor likes her much."

Kerry smiled at this, "And Lopez."

Amelia just shook her head, "Fire, all fire."

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "You wouldn't want to get out of this library would you? Take a small...jaunt...down to a planet made up entirely of women? I have a feeling you can take care of yourself."

Amelia laughed, "I would love to ma'am."

Kerry got up, "Good. We're meeting in the shuttle bay in about a half an hour."

oOOOOo

The away team was standing, restlessly, in the shuttle bay looking at each other with confused expressions. It was Kim who finally spoke up, "Uh, Kerry? Shouldn't we be boarding the shuttle."

Kerry looked up from her PADD and shook her head, "We're waiting for our pilot."

Susan bristled at this, "Excuse me?"

Kerry looked back down at her PADD, "Lieutenant Amelia Boyle." All of the women winced as they heard Susan's teeth grind against each other. "That's not good for your teeth Ensign Lewis..."

Susan seemed to be debating whether or not she could get away with injuring Kerry when Amelia strode into the bay. "Sorry ma'am, I got delayed. Lieutenant Paris made me swear on multiple dead relatives that I would bring...his...Delta Flyer home in one piece."

Kerry rolled her eyes and gestured towards the Flyer. "Very well. Let's get this show on the road."

oOOOOo

Kerry looked around the surface of the Sha'll home planet. She hit her comm badge. "Weaver to Voyager."

"Voyager here. You've arrived?"

"Yes Captain."

"Every hour Kerry."

Kerry looked up as Shar'ee and her entourage approached. "Dr. Weaver."

Kerry shook Shar'ee's hand, "If you'll show us your sick. I'll get to work."

Shar'ee nodded as they made their way through the city. "Our scientists are not sure what is wrong."

"Well, that's why we're here." Shar'ee stopped and entered a room. Alex gestured that Sandy should stay at the door.

oOOOOo

It was only two hours later when Kerry and Sam nodded at each other and looked up. As if sensing them, Shar'ee was over by the two blue garbed ladies in barely a moment. "You've found something."

Kerry nodded, "They have Chicken Pox. Or something like Chicken Pox."

"Chicken Pox?"

Kerry searched her brain, "It's actually called Varicella. It's a disease that's native to my world. It is usually a childhood disease. There's a fever, red itchy pox, and abdominal pain."

Shar'ee tilted her head to one side, "But the adults of my world have gotten it."

Kerry shrugged, "Adults can get it also, but it's rare."

"Why did you bring it here..."

Kerry held her hands up, "Hey, hey, we didn't."

Alex took a step towards the duo in blue. Shar'ee continued, "You said yourself that it is a disease native to your world. You brought it here. You will be brought into custody..."

Two women stepped towards Kerry and Sam. Kerry placed her crutch in front of them. "Uh uh... we haven't had contact with enough people that we are the cause of something this widespread. Now, please, back up. I have a vaccine that is easily..."

"You will go with them."

Alex took this as her cue, she gestured to Sandy, who along with Susan approached the group. The woman on the bed chose this time to start seizing, Kerry took a step towards the bed, and one of the guards got trigger happy. Before even Alex could move Sam pushed Kerry out of the way and collapsed into a heap. Everything went black for the red headed CMO.


	6. Chapter 6

Kerry's head snapped up, her leg was throbbing. She let her eyes adjust to the lighting of her cell, or what seemed to be substituting for a cell. There was a groan next to her. She sat up and looked over, "Kim."

The blonde moaned again. "Uh... I didn't sign up for this." Kerry scooted over and peered at Kim's head, parting the blonde tresses. "Ohh... that feel's good Ker..."

Kerry removed her hands and swiveled her gaze around the room, "Only me, you, Seven and Samantha..." She frowned, "And no damn crutch."

"Don't swear." Samantha put a hand to her head and winced, "Sorry ma'am, force of habit."

Kerry gave a small smile, "That's okay Sam." She stood and got her balance. She made her way over to one of the walls and studied the control panel that was there. Kim came up behind her and put an arm around Kerry's waist. Kerry didn't say a word but slapped the wall next to the panel. "Damnit."

Seven had gotten up silently and gently moved Kim and Kerry to one side. Kerry didn't look up as Kim guided Kerry a bit down the wall. Kerry finally looked up at Kim, "I'm okay, go look at Sam..." Kim frowned at Kerry, but the red head wouldn't take no for an answer, "Do you not understand my order Commander. Get your ass over there, I can't, and she's bleeding."

Kerry slid down on the wall and closed her eyes as the world went fuzzy.

oOOOOo

She closed her eyes for half a second. She was jerked back to consciousness by a shake of her shoulder. "Doctor Weaver, Doctor Weaver. You okay... Doctor Weaver?"

Kerry blinked, she wasn't in the Sha'll's pseudo prison cell anymore. "Where..." A wave of pain crested over her and she put a hand to her head. "God almighty, what ha..." Another pain started, but it wasn't in her head. She stared down at her belly, she didn't recognize it, it looked as though she was still... She shook her head and looked up, "Abby Lockhart, Abigail..." Kerry shook her head, "What's the date."

Abby frowned at Kerry, "You know the date." Kerry started to push herself up, but another wave of pain hit her. "What's the damn date Abigail."

Doctor Janet Coburn walked in the door and looked between Abby and Kerry, "Well, tell the mother to be the date Abby."

Abby looked between the two of them then shrugged, "It's June 9th."

"Yea... r..."

Abby closed the chart she was looking at, "2003. Why..."

Kerry closed her eyes as the world swam again. She opened them, but she was still in Chicago. "What...what's happening?"

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Doctor Weaver, if you don't know that, could I suggest a refresher on...oh ow, ow..."

Kerry groaned in pain and closed her eyes. When she opened them she jumped back, then realized that she could jump back. "What...where..."

She looked around and recognized the place. It was the old style movie theater where she, Kathryn and Beverly had escaped to when their Academies had gotten too stressful. She looked up at the screen and blinked, she tried to figure out why the monster on the screen was literally coming at her. She scrambled over the back of the chair she had been on and all the way to the back of the empty theater. "Shit..." she closed her eyes and curled into a ball. Then the music stopped. Her eyes flew open and everything was white. "Ah...this can't be good..." Her heart was practically beating out of her chest as she uncurled. "Uh...hello..." A small baby child jumped out at her. She jumped backwards and stood at the same time. "Wha... what do you want?" It fell to the floor and started bawling. Kerry approached it slowly, barely inching forward until she could lean down and pick, what looked like a him, up. She did so, and his crying lessened until it was nothing.

A happy gurgle came from him. "You... your name." Another gurgle was issued. "God almighty. I'm never touching Cordra ever again..."

A booming voice came out of the blinding whiteness. "Your son awaits you..."

Kerry dropped the baby boy and glanced around the white space as she started walking away from the baby. He appeared in front of her again. She changed directions, going faster. But after she had gone a few feet one way the baby would appear in front of her again, crying.

Finally she stopped and sat down. The voice seemed to know this and boomed again, "Your son awaits you..."

Kerry rocked back and forth, back and forth and closed her eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do something Kim."

Kim didn't even move her head to shoot a look at Sam. Seven did not say a word, though she was mildly surprised that Voyager couldn't hear Kim's teeth grinding as Kerry seized. "I'm a Psychologist not a Psychiatrist Ensign." Kerry stopped moving altogether. Kim put fingers to Kerry's neck and leaned her head down. "She's breathing, and has a pulse. Kerry, Kerry, can you hear me. Ker, babe, c'mon, wake up okay?"

"It appears that her water has broken."

Kim looked down, "Sam, get those damn womens' attention, somehow..."

Sam nodded and stood, she was at the door, pounding on it in a moment. Kim looked over at Seven, "You ever done this before?" Seven shook her head, "Any... collective recollection coming back?" She shook her head, "That's good, that's... oh yes... that's great." Kim closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. "Women have been doing this for generations. Sam..."

"I can't get their attention."

Kim blinked, thinking, "Switch with Seven... Seven... could you use some more..."

"...physicality? Indeed."

Kim focused back on Kerry, "C'mon Kerry, wake up, show me those killer eyes, c'mon..."

oOOOOo

Kerry awoke with another jerk and whipped her head around, "What... where..."

Abby was sitting next to her, slightly behind her was Carlos Lopez. He was the one who spoke, "Hey Red, you're finally awake, this one thought that you were going to stay in lala land for a couple days more..."

Kerry groaned as she tried to push herself up, "What... where's..." she trailed off and met Carlos' eyes full on. "What happened to my child." Carlos closed his eyes and shook his head. "Exactly?"

Abby looked up from her hands and spoke slowly, "She was still born... I'm so sorry Kerry... I...we.."

Kerry took Abby's hand in her own, "Where's Sandy?" Carlos grumbled and Kerry stared at him, "Did... did something happen to her?"

Abby glanced up at Carlos and shook her head, "No, she had a shift, Carlos is pissed about that."

Kerry just closed her eyes, "In her heart she didn't know if she really wanted this... child..."

Abby frowned, "Kerry, don't..."

oOOOOo

"...don't leave me you selfish bitch."

A scream ripped from the soles of her feet. Seven took a step back as two guards rushed through the door. "Don't move..."

Kim pointed at Kerry, "She needs help she..."

Kim was grabbed and pulled down until she was nose to nose with Kerry, "Cu... Cu..."

"What... Kerry..."

Kerry put a hand on her belly, "Cut her out..." Her head sagged to the side again as her eyes closed. Kim whirled and stood at the same time, "Get me surgical instruments..." A pause, "Now!"

The guards blinked and one backed out of the room slowly. Kim turned back towards Kerry and squatted on the floor again, "I think, somehow..." Kim shook her head, "What I wouldn't give for Jurot right now. I think she somehow knows that her child is in trouble."

"Child?"

This question came from Sam. Seven also looked down, she hadn't know that Kim had figured it out. "She's pregnant, but is about not to be..."

Sam frowned and then put a hand on Seven's arm, "On three..."

"Excuse me?"

"Two... One..."

Sam sprang towards the guard that had stayed in the room. Seven was barely a second behind the blonde scientist, unfortunately, it was the wrong second.


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn was a bit peeved. Even her crew only spoke when they had to. They hadn't been able to contact the away team for hours now, and the fact that it had not only Commander Weaver on it, but Seven of Nine as well. Kathryn was a bit peeved.

"Try them again Harry. Do they have any sort of public bands?"

Harry cleared his throat, "You mean, break into one?"

"That's exactly what I mean Ensign. Do you think that you can manage that, somehow?"

"Of course Ma'am." To Harry, this definitely seemed like a time for Ma'am.

The bridge was perfectly silent save for the beeps and boops of the computer and the almost non existent sound of the airflow across the bridge. Tuvok's precisely measured voice spoke up, "We are receiving four transports from the planet." Kathryn looked up as Tuvok paused, "It's Lewis, Munro, Jurot, and Lopez. No sign of Legaspi, Wildman, Seven of Nine, and Commander Weaver."

"Damn." Kathryn shook her head, "Have them report to the bridge Tuvok. I want to know what the hell happened down there."

oOOOOo

"Frinx, Frinx, Frinx, taHqeq Frinx..." Kim looked between Sam, and Kerry, and back to Sam.

The other guard came into the room at almost a jog, and was clotheslined very effectively and the box she was carrying flew through the air. With a bit of a dive Kim managed to catch it before it hit the ground and dirtied all the instruments she hoped were in there. Seven spoke slowly, "Samantha cannot be helped. The guard was... brutally... efficient, even in death."

"I know, look, go, find a way out of here, or a comm, or something. Just, Just do SOMETHING..."

Seven was not phased by Kim's outburst, "I cannot leave you and Commander Weaver... Kerry..."

Kim closed her eyes, "Please, go... if it's fast enough, maybe we can save Sam..."

Seven looked one way, then the other, and then she was out the door. "You'd know what to do, yep, you'd be ordering us around, we'd all be calling you Commander and not even realizing it. I think Seven likes you too. Before you... were brought back to us." Kim shook her head, "I caught her staring at you in Sickbay once." Kim sliced down the middle, then pulled apart Kerry's uniform top. "Yep, covered pretty well, of course, the Doc always got her in there because he had a crush on her, and well, the Captain is the worst of all when it comes to Seven." Kim took a deep breath, "I can do this. You'll kill me if I don't..."

oOOOOo

Alex Munro let her voice trail off. "Captain..."

Kathryn held her hand up, and then closed her eyes. A headache was forming between them. "Find my... find my crewmen..." Chakotay stood and gestured that the away team members should leave the Captain's ready room. Without opening her eyes Kathryn spoke, "You too Commander..." Chakotay opened his mouth, "Now." He closed it and left the Ready Room.

Kathryn sat in her chair, perfectly silent and perfectly still. "Oh God..."


	9. Chapter 9

Kerry was in the middle of a church. She looked up at the front, and recognized it from somewhere, but she couldn't recall where. She jumped as a hand came down on her shoulder. It was followed by a, "I'm sorry I startled you honey. Are you alright?"

Kerry shook her head from side to side, "I'll never be alright aga..." The words died on her tongue as the woman came into view. "You... but..." Kerry closed her eyes and her hands gripped each other in an almost prayerful way, save the white knuckles. "Nothing in my life makes sense. Which is real. If this is real, I have a... girlfriend who doesn't agree with me on... anything of consequence, a dead ba... baby boy, no family, no friends. If Voyager is real,... why am I not there, why am I here."

"It is within you..."

Kerry opened her eyes and looked up, but the woman was gone, instead, Carlos was standing there. "You're following me..."

"Sandy's worried."

"Sandy doesn't give a damn, no one gives a damn."

Carlos crossed himself and sat down next to Kerry. "Believe it or not, I care." Kerry gave him a look that managed to convey the fact that she believed he was blowing hot air up her ass. "Hey, hey, no need for looks like that. I'm telling you the truth, after all you've gone through in your life."

"This isn't my life."

Carlos put an arm around Kerry, "Okay, that one's gonna need some explanation."

"It's a long story, and I don't even remember parts of it..."

Carlos shrugged, "These are the most comfortable pews I've been in... well, ever, and I'm not on until tomorrow, I've got time..."

oOOOOo

"Holy God."

Seven entered the room with an arm full of stuff, "What is the matter Counselor Legaspi?"

Kim breathed out, "Nothing, nothing, just thought... This is nothing like the holovids, it's so..." She shook her head, "Are we getting off this damn planet soon Seven?"

Seven was rearranging and occasionally pulling apart the components that she had put down on the ground, "I am working as fast as a Borg enhanced human can Counselor."

"Lord..." Kim wiped her forehead with the back of her sleeve.

"You are Christian? And I do not believe that is a good idea, sweat in her..."

Kim scrunched closed her eyes and then opened them, "Please, I just need... don't talk unless you're tellin' Scotty to beam us up..."

"Lt. Scotti is... ah, humor at an inopportune moment. Counselor..." Seven paused long enough that Kim looked up from what she was doing, "Simply do your best, that is all Kerry would want of you."

oOOOOo

Harry spoke up, "I've got something ma'am. Not them, there's a lot of chatter over the radios though."

Kathryn seemed to warp over to his little cubicle faster than he had ever seen her move, "Where?" Harry pointed and Kathryn nodded, "Chakotay, you have the bridge." She slapped her COMM badge with more effort than was likely needed, "Janeway to the Doctor," and didn't even wait for him to respond, "Meet me in Transporter Room one immediately. Tom, Tuvok, you're with me."

It had been such a torrent of words and movement that Chakotay was only able to open his mouth before Kathryn was on the turbolift headed down. Harry shook his head, "It's because of Seven isn't it, why she's off her rocker."

The whole bridge was stunned by Harry's words, "Ensign, keep your thoughts to yourself."

Harry's readouts were suddenly very interesting, "Sorry Commander."

Chakotay paused and turned towards the viewscreen with a sigh, "But it was what all of us were thinking."

oOOOOo

Carlos was stunned. "The future, we're a dream... I don't feel like a dream. If I'm a dream, why don't you wake up?"

Kerry jumped, "Hey, you pinched me..."

"And you're still here, though, if you were dreaming, how would I know that you're still here..."

"Carlos..."

Sandy's brother tried something different, he turned her face and pulled her towards him, mashing their lips in a kiss. After a moment he let her go and looked around, "I'm still here, are you..."

She sputtered a little, "What are you... what..."

Carlos tapped his fingers on Kerry's shoulder, "Okay, so shock didn't work, a Kiss from the brother of your girlfriend didn't work, doesn't the handsome man's kiss always work..." Kerry raised an eyebrow at Carlos, "Are you implying that I'm not handsome or that I'm not the brother of your girlfriend?" He snapped his fingers, nearly deafening Kerry who swiped at his hand, "Of course, true love, you need the kiss of your true love. I'm always afraid that I'll fall into some horrible coma and the doc'll come in and say to my family, 'sorry guys, his true love is dead, so he's just damn out of luck..." Kerry started to speak, but Carlos was on a roll. "But, then the obvious question is, who is it, and in which place... hey, am I in your..." he made doo doo doo sounds, "alternate reality?"

"I, don't know..."

Carlos hugged Kerry to his side, "Be sure to look me up when you get back."

"How... you believe that this isn't my... real reality?"

Carlos gave Kerry his biggest smirk, "Oh, c'mon little lady, could I look this damn good if I were real... No, somewhere in your little Voyager reality I exist, but I bet I'm all green and disgusting looking. So, who is it, your true love?"

Kerry shook her head, "I... I don't know. I can't. I can't remember... Kim Legaspi, she and I... we have chemistry you know..."

"Good Sex, yes, go on..."

"Carlos..." Carlos just laughed and Kerry shook her head, "Sandy is in... on Voyager as well, she, I think I remember enough about that relationship... it was..."

Carlos wiggled around in the seat, "Okay, these are getting less comfortable by the second, but I get what you're saying. You hated and loved my sister at the same time, like here."

"I think..."

"So, maybe it's Kim, I mean, good sex is quite the chair to stand on when going for a good relationship."

Kerry leaned her head back as she closed her eyes, "I just wish that I could remember. I wish..."

Carlos nodded to himself, "You will kid, you will... Still, I think we should get out of this dingy old place, off these pews, which I'm finding I don't like as much as I did, and get you something to eat before you perish, or have airs or something..."

oOOOOo

Seven looked up as there was a gurgle. Kim met Seven's eyes, "Tell me you have something Seven..."

Seven was about to speak when there was a commotion in the hallway. Seven stood and moved between Kim, Kerry, Sam and the entrance to their 'cell'. She did a double take as four people plowed into the room, "Captain."

Kathryn looked over the room and after a second's pause, she swallowed and hit her COMM badge, "Janeway to Voyager. Beam us all up."

There was a pause from the other end of the line, "I'm seeing your four COMM badges, and four life signs."

Kim looked up, alarmed, "Five people... Five people..."

Kathryn gestured towards Sam, Tuvok took off his commbadge and pinned it to Sam's bare uniform. "Now there are five, transport us all to Sickbay."

The second that everyone materialized in Sickbay Tom and the Doctor sprang into motion. Tom hefted Sam onto a biobed and Jurot and Gerron, another medic, started working on her. Tom moved over to Kerry and started working on the CMO, while the Doctor took the very, very small child through his office to the other side of Sickbay. Kathryn watched everything for a few moments before she shook her head and spoke to everyone, and yet no one in particular, "I'll be on the bridge. Keep me appraised..."

As Kathryn and Tuvok started towards the Sickbay door Seven also followed, but was halted by the Doctor's voice, "Seven." Her head went between the Captain's back and the Doctor's voice. After a half a second of thought, she moved towards the Doctor's office and Kerry's child.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry tapped a button, "Captain, I have Shar'ee."

There was no response, but Kathryn appeared on the bridge. She spoke barely loud enough to be heard, "On Screen Mr. Kim."

"Are you... yes ma'am."

The Sha'll leader came on the screen, "Captain, this has all been..."

Kathryn put a hand up, "We did not in any way behave in an aggressive manner towards you, and yet you captured my people, one of whom is dying if not dead at this point. If I were in the Alpha Quadrant - but I'm not... I will send down to your planet three men... You will give them the Dilithium, they will give you the human cure for Chicken Pox. Then we will leave, unhindered, is that understood?"

Shar'ee paused and then nodded, "Of course Captain. We await your officers."

Kathryn turned and gave the cut signal. Harry did so. "Okay, Chakotay, Tom, Tuvok, get our crystals. Harry, you have the bridge."

With that Kathryn entered the Turbolift and those on the bridge looked between themselves.

Chakotay patted Tom on the shoulder and the CONN officer stood, "Let's get the Dilithium."

oOOOOo

The Doctor put a hand on Sam's face and closed her eyes. He stepped back and pulled a sheet over her head. He turned and approached Kerry's bedside. For some reason she still seemed to still be in a coma, according to the readings.

oOOOOo

Kerry jumped as Sandy slid in next to her. Sandy looked across the table at her brother. "What'd you do to her?"

Carlos held up his hands, "Nothing, nothing at all sis."

Sandy put her arm around Kerry's shoulders and for a moment Kerry forgot not to flinch. Sandy felt it and any looked at Kerry even closer. "What's wrong Ker?"

Kerry shook her head and started to speak, but didn't get a chance to as a woman spoke from in front of their table, "Well I'll be, Kerry Weaver. I'm Sorry, Doctor Kerry Weaver."

Kerry did a double take as the woman in front of her smiled. "Se..."

The woman's smile didn't waver, "You probably don't remember me, so many different patients right. Annika Hansen, this is my little girl Naomi..."

Kerry frowned, staring at both Annika and Naomi as Sandy spoke, "The hospital I'm guessing?"

When Kerry didn't speak, both Carlos and Sandy looked at Kerry with concern on their faces. Kerry didn't speak, but pushed at Sandy's leg. Sandy stood, "Kerry, where're you going... Kerry..."

Sandy started to go after the red head, but her little brother restrained her with a hand on her shoulder. "Give her a little time."

"Carlos?"

"Trust me sis..." Sandy shook her head, but didn't follow Kerry.

oOOOOo

Kathryn came in the 'backdoor' of the Sickbay. It wasn't the usual door that she, or anyone else used. The Doctor did most of his work on the other side and so the crew knew that they'd get a faster response if they used that door. She was trying to avoid the Doctor. She stopped and the door closed behind her. She finally got back her voice, "Seven..." Seven turned and took a step to one side. "Is that... the newest addition to our crew?" Seven nodded, "Boy or girl?"

Seven didn't speak, but watched Kathryn come over to the incubator. She paused for a second before she lay a hand on top of the incubator. "I assume that she has no name yet?"

The Doctor appeared almost out of nowhere. "No she does not. She is about 800 grams. It's not for sure..."

Kathryn stared at the Doctor. "She could die?"

The Doctor nodded, "Just as her mother could."

As if called from above, alarms started going off in the other section, the Doctor moved through his office, followed closely by Seven. Kathryn simply turned and watched through the Doctor's office as Seven and the Doctor worked feverishly to save Kerry.

oOOOOo

Kerry sat back down in the same church pew and closed her eyes. She didn't have to wait long until the woman she had seen before spoke, "You came back."

Kerry looked up, "This is not my life, I want to go back to my life."

"I can only help you, you have to remember yourself."

Kerry sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "But I don't even understand what I'm remembering." The woman was silent and Kerry closed her eyes. "Is it bigger than a bread basket?" There was no response, so Kerry decided to be logical. She started with the first thing that she remembered from her Chicago reality, being tickled by her adoptive father, and slowly went through every memory that would come to the forefront of her mind. It was around the beginning of her stint as the Chief Resident of that everything started to get muddled.

The woman jumped as Kerry's eyes flew open and she grasped at her chest, "Oh My God above... I remember."

oOOOOo

"Wait." Seven yelled in a voice so unlike her that Kathryn could hear the bones in her own neck crackle as she snapped her head up.

With five steps she was in the other section. "What happened."

Seven pointed at the readout above Kerry's head, "She's alive." Kathryn let out a breath

The Doctor nodded, "She's also asleep..."

Kathryn nodded, "Good, that's good." She put a hand on the biobed and nodded again. "If you need me, I'll be in engineering."


	11. Chapter 11

Kim leaned against the doorway of Sickbay but didn't say a word. It wasn't long before Kerry looked up, "What do you want Kim?" Kim wiggled her eyebrows. "Really Kim, I'm busy..."

Kim pushed off and let the door of Sickbay swish closed, "Where's the Doctor?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "I'm chopped liver?"

"Funny, I guess now we really have to name him huh?" Kerry shrugged, and tapped some more on the screen in front of her. "What are you doing anyway?"

Kerry looked up again, "I have to catch up Kim, I've basically been AWOL for six years, and unlike the Doctor, I cannot simply beam the information into my brain."

Kim looked over Kerry's shoulder, "Ah, comas, yes, catching up are you..." Kerry gave Kim a push in the ribs, "Hey, do no harm, remember?" Kerry shook her head, "So..." Kim trailed off as she put her arms around Kerry's waist. Kerry turned in the embrace and stared up into Kim's eyes. Kim blinked in surprise at what she saw there, "Not going to happen is it?"

"Nope."

"We're friends though, right?"

"Yep."

A pseudo aggrieved sigh came from Kim's throat, "I guess I'll just have to go see what Seven's doing tonight huh?"

Kerry grabbed a hold of the closest of Kim's pinkie fingers, "If you break her heart I will break each and every one of the bones in your fingers... individually. Understood?"

Kim wiggled her pinkie out of the choke hold and held her hands up as she took a step back. "Hey, I was just joking Kerry."

Kerry shook her head and walked over to the diagnostic bed, she straightened the sheet that was lying there. "Sorry Kim... I know that you... I'm sorry."

"So, is it Seven or someone else? Sandy? Susan... I think Susan has a thing for redheads myself..." Kerry tilted her head to one side, "C'mon, who am I going to tell..." Kerry took a step towards Kim, and pulled her head down. She whispered into Kim's ear. Kim blinked, "Oh, ah... oh... okay. Hey, good luck with that Kerry... seriously..."

oOOOOo

The Captain had every right to be in Engineering, and yet, every single Engineer and Operations Officer was surprised to see her there. "Captain."

Kathryn nodded, "When you're set, we'll get under weigh."

B'Elanna swallowed, "Captain, I uh... just got finished sayi... Of course Captain. We are all set. Just awaiting your order to warp towards home... Captain."

Kathryn nodded again, "Of course," she tapped on her commbadge, "Janeway to the Bridge."

"Bridge here."

"Commander, set a course for Earth, and engage at no more than Warp Five. In about 22 hours we can bump that up to warp six."

"Aye Captain. Chakotay out."

Before anyone could say another word Kerry Weaver's voice came through the COMM system, "Captain Janeway to Sickbay."

Kathryn started towards the Engineering's exit, but paused and turned her head back, "I was listening Lieutenant..."

As the door closed after Kathryn B'Elanna shook her head.

oOOOOo

Kerry sat behind the Sickbay office's desk. She and the Doctor hadn't quite decided who would use the office, or if they would somehow split its use, but here she sat as Kathryn came into Sickbay. Kerry met Kathryn's eyes and then moved her own gaze to the chairs in front of the desk. They were both silent as Kathryn sat and Kerry prepared herself. Kathryn didn't ask why Kerry was out of bed so fast after having had a horrendous C-section, and Kerry didn't ask why Kathryn hadn't been in Sickbay when the CMO had woken up.

Finally, it was Kerry who spoke, "The three of us, Three Musketeers. You'd think that in the 24th Century college kids could be more inventive right?" Kerry shook her head, "The three of us, we had to convince Bev, she never was one to take chances. We went climbing, I don't remember the mountain."

"GBH..."

Kerry looked up and met Kathryn's eyes, "What?"

"Great Blue Hills, it was the... well, I wouldn't call it a mountain, it was the hill like bump that we climbed that day."

Kerry nodded, "I'll take your word for it. I don't remember much of the day, but now... I remember waking up, two days later, in Chicago." Kerry closed her eyes, but couldn't continue. Kathryn put a hand on the desk, and before she could blink again Kerry grabbed it in her own. "I'll fast forward through the leisurely storytelling. I think that when we got hit with the Caretaker's ray. The doctors thought I was going to die after the tumble I took down GBH. I probably should have. Somehow the ray got all my memories mixed up in there. I loved doing my dissertation on the ways of Medicine back at the turn of the 21st Century. They were primitive, but at that point, so much was changing every day. And Chicago, that's where they took me that day, best neurologists in the world."

"They couldn't transport you there..."

Kerry took a breath in, "I woke up, my head bashed in, and you were there, looking like hell on a biscuit."

"Bev was there too..."

Kerry looked down, then back up, "That's not what Bev said. She told me, once we had convinced you to go get some sleep, that you had not moved from the spot I saw you in the whole time I was out."

"You..." Kathryn took her hand out from under Kerry's and put it in her lap, "You never said anything, said that you knew. I didn't want you to know..."

Kerry shook her head, "I didn't know, I didn't remember until this most recent... foray into my own head. Not to veer wildly back into Captain CMO discussion, but I'm not sure that you want me anywhere near patients Kath..."

"I do..." She halted her sentence, "Even half of you is better than any EMH, even the Doctor."

Kerry sat up as straight as she could in the chair, "That, that's not quite all I remembered. I also remember something you said before I was all the way out of the coma way back then." Kerry paused, "Maybe remembered is too strong a word. How you wouldn't stop pushing a certain feeling down if I survived?"

"Kerry, you were dying, my good friend, one of my best friends. I would have sold my soul to the devil for you to be okay, to wake up."

Kerry folded her hands in front of her, "So, if I, say, asked you to come to the Holodeck for dinner tomorrow night. You'd say no?"

"Ker..." Kathryn stood and walked towards the back of the office. She stood with her back towards Kerry. "No matter what feelings I felt or didn't feel in the past, now. I'm the Captain, you're one of my officers. I didn't cross that line for Chakotay, I..."

Kathryn trailed off as Kerry's hands came around her stomach. Kerry watched Kathryn's reflection close her eyes and breathe out one long breath. "Now, technically Captain, I could relieve you of duty, let Commander Chakotay drive this pile of nuts and bolts and we could roam freely..."

Kathryn pushed backwards and Kerry went flying. She hit the desk and slumped down between it and the visitor's chairs. Kathryn was over next to the CMO in half a second, "God Ker, I'm sorry..."

The rest of her sentence was history as Kerry reached up and brought Kathryn's head down. Their lips met in the middle and neither halted the kiss until a throat cleared in the doorway of the office. They both looked up to see the Doctor, who pursed his lips, "Am I interrupting something? Captain, Doctor?"

Kathryn scrambled up as fast as she had ever moved and quickly gave Kerry a hand up, "We were just..."

She elbowed Kerry in the gut, "... uh, looking for a contact lens." Both the Doctor and Kathryn stared at Kerry. "What? It's a lens that you put, ah right, wrong reality."

"Doctor Weaver. Humor aside, I would recommend... less strenuous activities for at least another couple of days."

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "Now, would dinner be considered strenuous Doctor?"

The Doctor got a twinkle in his computer generated eye, "No, I don't believe so Doctor."

Both Doctors looked over at Kathryn who held her hands up as a shield. "It's not a good idea. Chief Medical Officer or not, I'm your commanding officer Kerry."

"So. You were my friend before I was assigned to Voyager. We've been friends since the Academy. What's the difference between this, me suggesting we cohabitate or co-populate..." Kathryn rolled her eyes at Kerry's choice of words, "... or us being life long friends."

"She has a point."

Kathryn's gaze pinned the Doctor, "Doctor..."

Kerry's ears perked up and she smiled, "Hold that thought Kath... would you like to meet someone?"

The Doctor faded into the background as Kerry exited the office and went over to where the incubator still was, tucked into a corner. Kerry carefully opened the top and extracted the little girl within. She smiled as the child cuddled up against her mother. "Kath, meet Samantha Kathryn Weaver..."

Kathryn peeled her eyes away from the child, "Kathryn?" Kerry nodded, "How is she doing?" Changing the subject was always a good idea.

Kerry rocked her arms gently back and forth, "The Doctor thinks she'll live another one hundred, one hundred twenty years..."

"DNA tests?"

This question gave Kerry pause, "Maybe, eventually... For now, she's my little miracle. Just call me Mary..."

"Magdalene?" Kerry's shoulders shook with laughter, but Kathryn looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry..."

Both women looked up as the sickbay door on their side of the sickbay flew open. Seven strode in with a bawling Naomi Wildman in her arms.

Before Kathryn could move little Samantha was in her arms, Kerry had threaded her arm through her crutch and was next to the bed as Seven put Naomi down. She quickly grabbed a hypospray and stuck it above the wound She also grabbed a cloth and placed it over the wound. She put a hand on top of Naomi's head. "It'll be okay, you'll be okay..." Kerry looked across Naomi at Seven. "What happened?"

"Naomi Wildman was playing in the Cargo bay. She dislodged a crate that then fell on her."

"Doctor Weaver?"

Kerry looked down at Naomi, "Yes Naomi?"

"It hurts..."

Kerry took the cloth off of Naomi's arm and picked up another instrument. "You will be okay. I promise." She let it glide across Naomi's arm, "How're you doing Naomi?"

Seven moved away from the bed, finding something interesting in the Medical computer.

"I'm okay..., sad..."

Kerry kept talking as she healed the gash, "It's hard loosing your Mom huh?"

Naomi nodded, "Did you?"

Kerry nodded, "I did. I cried for almost a whole day straight."

"You didn't sleep?" Kerry shook her head, "Did it help?"

"I wish it had. You'll always be sad Naomi, but I'm living proof that eventually you won't be this sad." Naomi grasped Kerry's free hand, "What hurts?"

Before Naomi could answer, Samantha started crying. The Doctor appeared from wherever he had been hiding. He took the instrument from Kerry's hand and Kerry went over to Kathryn to take back Samantha. Kerry spoke towards the Doctor, "Are you planning on using the lab?"

"No, feel free to use it..."

Kerry disappeared into the lab and closed the door. Kathryn came to Naomi's bedside as the Doctor finished healing the young child's cut. She broached the subject she didn't really want to touch. "Naomi, Seven stayed with you last night, but she can't do that every night. Is there anyone on board you'd want to stay with?"

Naomi's face looked as young as it ever had. She looked tired and just generally depressed. "Not Seven?" Kathryn shook her head, "Can I... Doctor Weaver?"

Kathryn paused, "Kerry?"

Naomi nodded, "When she was fifteen her second Mom and Dad died and she got hurt." Naomi paused, "Like me..."

"No one else?"

Naomi looked down at the bottom of the bed and her toes, "I'm a burden..."

Kathryn raised Naomi's and met the girl's eyes. "You are not a burden. You don't have to make your choice right now, just soon... okay?"

"Are you and Doctor Weaver going to live together?"

The Doctor smiled as Kathryn blinked in surprise, "From the mouths of babes..."

"Doctor..."

The Doctor gestured, "I believe I will take a trip to the Mess Hall, Seven..."

Seven fell in step with the holographic Doctor, "Perhaps you can explain what I am missing."

Kerry came out of the lab, "Everyone has disappeared." Naomi's eyes got wide and Kerry came over to the Captain and the Captain's assistant. "Naomi, meet Samantha..."

"She's so small..."

Kerry nodded, "She was a little early."

Naomi watched as Kerry moved Samantha back to the incubator. Namoi shook her head, "It was a stupid idea..."

"What?" Kerry came back to Naomi's bedside.

"Who I'm going to live with..."

"Not Seven?" Naomi nodded and Kerry was silent for a bit, "Don't we have portable walls on this ship? Put up quarters at the back of the Cargo bay. Bathroom, bedroom, little place for homework... With Seven right next door during the night. It wouldn't be a great place but..."

Naomi looked between Kerry and Kathryn. "Really?"

Kathryn thought for a couple of seconds, "I'd have to double check with Harry, but I bet we could."

Naomi sat up suddenly and put her arms around Kathryn. Then she yelped with pain. Kerry gave Naomi another dose of pain reliever from the hypospray as the Doctor and Seven came back into Sickbay.

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Quick jog to the Mess Hall?"

Seven spoke, "We came back to see if Naomi wanted to join us."

Naomi nodded, and with Kathryn's help, got down off of the bed. She took Seven's hand and started talking a mile a minute as they walked out of Sickbay.

Kathryn desperately wanted to avoid an awkward silence so as the doors swished closed behind the Doctor, Seven, and Naomi she spoke, "I thought you liked Kim?"

Kerry shrugged, "I did, I do, but we implode if we try to be anything but friends. I thought you liked Seven."

Kathryn looked taken aback, "What?"

"It's okay..."

"No, I mean, I think of her..." Both red heads lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, "Why did you make your promise?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Kerry smiled, "Why didn't you pull away?"

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Why won't you?"

Kathryn put her hands on her hips, "I believe you're back..."

Kerry leaned against one of the beds. "I've remember everything, even when you had Rom..."

Kathryn was over to Kerry and put her hand over Kerry's mouth. "Not even the walls need to know about that..."

Kerry smiled into Kathryn's hand, but didn't move otherwise. Neither blinked, and breathing was at a minimum. Slowly Kathryn took her hand away from Kerry's lips and brought it down to her side.

Little Samantha gave a happy yell that seemed to snap Kathryn out of her funk. She glanced over at the incubator. "The Holodeck?" Kerry nodded, "With Sam?"

"If you want... but..." Kerry smiled, "Auntie Kim wanted to take a shift looking after her in here..."

"Oh..." Kathryn paused, "Just Dinner?"

Kerry smiled, a twinkle making it to her eyes, "I won't even spill my wine on you..."

Kathryn frowned, a bit confused. Finally she shook her head, "Hell woman..." And in one move she took a hold of Kerry's head and sealed their... dinner plans... with a kiss.


End file.
